MarVex Themes
by bomdiggity-vamp
Summary: A fex marvex music themes I did while bored


MARVEX (Marluxia XI - IV Vexen)

RULES:

1. Put your iTunes/iPod/MP3 player/other music program on shuffle.

2. Write a short drabble pertaining to the song that comes on within the time the song runs for.

3. Do as many as you want! (Only 11, I'm sorry)

4. Post it!

(I went to Youtube and made a playlist and set it for random! My brother has my MP3)

1. Reel Big Fish - I Want Your Girlfriend To Be My Girlfriend

Vexen watched Marluxia be twirled around by that (insert growl) boy... Alright so, maybe he was a bit jealous and wanted Marluxia for himself but, it wasn't bad. No. It was HORRIBLE. He couldn't even get the courage to talk to Marluxia ever since he'd started dating around, not even to ask him what his boyfriend's name was. Though everyone knew the brunette's name. Leon.

He sighed while still staring at the pink-haired male. Maybe he'd get the courage to ask him out after he's done with that jerk. (Jealous, much?)... Hopefully, what's the worse that could happen? Besides them getting married... But Marluxia would never stay interested long enough for that to happen!

Hopefully...

2. Matchbook Romance - Monsters

Vexen listened to his Lover's beautiful voice sing out. "It came as no surprise, you bring me back to life, believe me you, bleed for me, I'll bleed for you," He stopped and looked up at Vexen, "That doesn't get you mad does it? I know you need to be concentrated when doing experiments..."

He smiled, "With a voice like yours, love, nothing you say could anger me. Concentrating maybe different, though."

Marluxia blushed and went on singing, "We are the shaken, we are the monsters, underneath your bed yeah..."

3. The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - False Pretense

"Marluxia.... how could you?....," Vexen had just walked in on his love, his Life, with someone else. Before Marluxia had anytime to explain, he'd bolted. Like a startled animal he ran. After a while he stopped and turned around to face Marluxia who had apparently chased after him through the busy streets and sidewalks of downtown New York, and both ended up in a deserted alley.

"Vexen, I'm sorry! Forgive me!"

The blond shook his head and stared at the ground trying to catch his breath. Marluxia took a few steps forward until he was only a few mere inches away from the other.

"I know I don't deserve it, but, please give me another shot. I'm an idiot, we both know that," his voice broke off and he took a quick breath before continuing, "I love you Vexen, I honestly and deeply do." Vexen looked up at him with tears still falling down his cheeks.

He bit his lip and gave a small nod before hugging Marluxia, "Another chance, but only because you're my everything."

4. Goodnight Nurse - My Only

They both stared at each other. Marluxia stood and walked over to Vexen's desk and gave him a passionate kiss. "Goodbye, my only friend." Before heading off into the streets of Never Was, never to be seen again.

5. New Years day - Razor

Vexen couldn't stand it here in this cemetery. But Marluxia needed him, so he was here. Currently, his dear Marluxia was sitting and crying in front of his sister's grave. He put his hand on the pink-haired other's shoulder.

Marluxia began to speak even though his sobs were out of control. "Why.. did she do it?.... Was she ashamed of me?... She was my best friend, Vexen.... And the worst part was... i could've stopped her... i could've talked to her more about her cutting, I should've called her to ask her about her college... I didn't even know how bad it was there.... Did you know... in her note she said she got raped there?.... I should've called..."

He couldn't take it, Marluxia blaming himself for his sister's suicide?

No, simply no. He pulled Marluxia into a tight embrace and started to whisper to him. "Don't say it's you, your life has been very busy. You started a new job, you've been volunteerin-"

"That doesn't change anything, Vexen!" They both stopped speaking abruptly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Shhh," Vexen calmed him, it's okay just calm down." After a few moments Vexen started to feel how cold Marluxia's skin was, "We need to get home, you're cold." Marluxia nodded and walked with Vexen to his car and was drove home while thinking of the dear sister he wanted back.

6. Waka Laka - Jenny Rom vs. The Zippers

Vexen secretly watched Marluxia and Demyx bounce around the Sitarist's room to the song 'Waka Laka'. He couldn't resist, he pulled out his video camera and began recording. Not for blackmail, the only other person to see this tape would be Zexion, because he knew how much he enjoyed seeing Demyx in a skirt, just as he enjoyed Marluxia in one. And Marluxia had some GREAT moves when he was just having fun with someone who wouldn't hit on him but instead would just laugh, that person being Demyx. He'd have to give Zexion his own copy of this, there was no way he couldn't it.

7. The Blizzards - Trust me, I'm a Doctor

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Marluxia?"

"Vexen, trust me. I'm a doctor."

.....

"Just because you watch Dr. 90210 constantly means nothing, I'm afraid."

Marluxia smirked ,"Bend over, anyways!"

8. I Don't Care - Fallout Boy

Saix walked by Marluxia and Demyx in the living room before feeling something small be thrown at his head and landing in his hair with Demyx shouting, "Dance, Water, Dance!"

Then, feeling the small thing get much bigger, he immediately started trying to get it out by crazily running his hands on the back of his head, tangling his hair to an unbelievable extent.

After another moment he felt the thing drop and turned to look at it, "Marluxia made it specially so it grows really fast when water touches it! Cool, huh?" Saix turned around to look at Marluxia and Demyx when they both jumped up, Marluxia with a cordless microphone and Demyx with his Sitar.

Before words could leave Saix's mouth, Marluxia started to belt out lyrics along with the strum of the sitar, "I! Don't! Care! What you think, As long as it's about me! The best of us can find happiness in misery!" And then they both took off running with the Berserker on their tail.

Xigbar turned to Vexen after watching the scene, "You're hitting that?" Which made Vexen slap his hand against his forehead.

9. Good Charlotte - All Black

If anyone were to look at Vexen they would immediately think 'Gothic' and then look at Marluxia and think '...Flamer?' And no one would think they were such a perfect match. Marluxia wearing bright colors and skirts/dresses. Vexen wearing black jeans and charcoal color shirts. Everyone just thinks, 'Opposites attract!'

10. Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend

Marluxia watched Vexen leave the office with his little 'Girlfriend'. He'd get him one day, he got everyone he wanted sometime or another. And, he'd actually keep him.

11. New Yeas Day - Ready Aim Misfire

Vexen watched his boyfriend and band perform on stage, Marluxia playing drums and part time vocals. After they finished, Marluxia found Vexen waiting for him outside the dressing rooms. They both walked to the bar and got a couple of drinks. "That last song you sang, did you write it?"

Marluxia smiled, "Yeah, was it good?"

He smiled back, "It was, but what was the inspiration?"

He giggled, "I'd figured you'd be the one to ask. I was thinking about my past bad relationships. The lines 'Shoot my cupid out of the sky' was talking about how I could never find anyone." He turned to face his lover, "And the lines 'Your love is my heart disease'? Well, that was about how I wouldn't be able take it if you left me."

"And that's never happening."


End file.
